Sailor Bastard Moon
by Rick Gaara
Summary: Crossover. Un mago oscuro del reino de Metallicana planea robar el cristal de plata para revivir a la diosa de la destrucción Anthrasax. Las sailors lo combaten con la ayuda de un mago del mismo reino, pero esto les podría traer problemas.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: "Sailor Moon" es propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y Bastard" es propiedad de Kasushi Harigawara.

**CAPITULO 1**

**PLANEANDO UN DESTINO DE DESTRUCCION**

Solamente la oscuridad prevalecía en un castillo en ruinas en los límites más alejados del reino. La tormenta eléctrica que desde hace unas horas se abatía sobre ese lugar sin duda llenarían de temor el corazón de cualquier ser humano normal. Nadie podría siquiera pensar en acercarse allí, ni aun para buscar refugio de la tempestad.

Sin embargo, allí había un hombre que no solo consideraba aquel espantoso lugar como un hogar; más bien como una fortaleza.

En las entrañas de este lugar, se encontraba cavilando entre profundos pensamientos y soliloquios un hombre de aspecto aun más sombrío que el del lugar que habitaba. Cabello rubio muy corto que en ciertas zonas dejaba ver cicatrices en su cráneo; posiblemente producidas por cruentas batallas, un rostro de facciones duras que podrían haber sido esculpidas en frió granito, ojos de un azul acero que solo comprobaban la frialdad de su alma y para rematar un cuerpo alto y esculpido cubierto con ropajes negros hechos con piel de dragón, bestia que él mismo había cazado.

Un mago oscuro, eso era; su nombre aun no era muy conocido en el mundo. Pero pronto se encargaría de que este fuera recordado por eones ya que él sería quien lograría la resurrección de la diosa de la destrucción Anthrasax. Así es, Haldorff el hechicero destruiría al mundo y tomaría venganza de aquel a quien señalaba como un traidor y su rival a vencer, el antiguo mago...Dark Schneider.

- Debo apresurarme, solo mientras dure la tormenta podré efectuar el hechizo que me permitirá encontrar la fuente de energía mágica necesaria para liberar todos los sellos que aprisionan a Anthrasax y le darán el poder para acabar con el mundo. No importa donde se encuentre ese poder, aun si no está en este mundo o este universo este hechizo lo hallará. Ahora es el momento-

-_Espíritus vagabundos del infinito, muestren el objetivo de mi búsqueda. __**KROKUS. **__Ahora!_

Al terminar el conjuro hubo un despliegue de luz rojiza que inundó la tétrica estancia; y en medio de la habitación donde se encontraba Haldorf, apareció una imagen que flotaba. Esta era la imagen de una joya, al parecer un cristal. Un cristal de brillo tan intenso que no dejaba dudas de que se trataba de un objeto extraordinario, formado por fuerzas y poderes superiores a los de la naturaleza.

-Ese es el objetivo de mi búsqueda- declaró con asombro. Esa gema irradia un poder asombroso. Ahora debo saber donde se encuentra.

Con un ademán de sus manos y otras palabras rápidas, la imagen cambió para mostrar un planeta de un color azul intenso.__

-Ese es el planeta donde se encuentra, ya solo falta que me sea mostrado el lugar específico en todo ese mundo para que lo consiga, revélame más!- ordenó con su voz que retumbó como los truenos que caían.

Ahora en la imagen se mostraba una Isla alargada, para después mostrar una ciudad con edificaciones desconocidas y extrañas para el oscuro mago.

Las últimas imágenes que se mostraron eran de una chica rubia muy joven, ojos celestes vestida de manera extraña pero de cuyo traje relucían un par de alas. Además también había escenas de esta chica combatiendo a seres monstruosos junto a otras mujeres que llevaban trajes similares. Todo esto parecía indicar que ese grupo de féminas eran las protectoras del planeta.

-Espíritus, acaso tratan de decirme que esa mujer es la poseedora del objeto que necesito para cumplir con mi objetivo?- Inmediatamente exclamó.

-Si eso es cierto entonces tendré que ir al encuentro de ella para arrebatarle esa joya. No debo perder más tiempo. Prepararé el hechizo de transportación dimensional y así llegaré hasta ese lugar. Si recuerdo bien, necesitaré sangre de una sacerdotisa poderosa y que aun sea virgen, y la única que conozco es la hija del supremo sacerdote de Metallicana. Tia Noto Yoko, tu sangre me ayudará a iniciar mi viaje de conquista y destrucción.

-Achuuú!-Exclamó una jovencita castaña dentro de su vivienda.

-Parece que alguien está acordándose de mi, pero todo parece que siguen en calma a no ser por está horrible tormenta.-

-Ahh Lucien, no se como puedes dormir tan plácidamente en medio de este temporal-Dijo al dirigir su mirada al pequeño muchacho recostado a un lado suyo.

-Espero que esta tormenta no sea un presagio maligno, apenas si nos pudimos salvar de que Anthrasax fuera despertada y acabara con todos. Será mejor que intente dormir.

Notas del Autor: Aclaro que me tomé algunas libertades con respecto a los hechizos que usan los personajes de la serie Bastard; pues como solo tengo de referencia el primer manga y los 6 OVAS, no pude aprender muchos de los encantamientos, así que usé algunos de mi invención. Estos hechizos están escritos en _cursiva_ y subrayados para identificarlos y además resalté en **MAYUSCULAS NEGRAS **los nombres de los grupos de Heavy Metal que son mencionados dentro de ellos.

El personaje de Haldorff está inspirado en el vocalista del grupo **JUDAS PRIEST**; Rob Halfford.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL ARRIVO A OTRA REALIDAD.**

Al día siguiente, la chica de cabello castaño se dirigía hacia un enorme castillo acompañada del chiquillo al que consideraba como su hermano. Un muchacho de apariencia gentil, cabellos oscuros y mirada inocente. Su edad aproximada era de unos 13 o 14 años apenas.

-Lucien!-le gritó la chica-Apúrate o no llegaremos a tiempo para ver al rey y a la princesa.

-Ya voy Yoko-respondió Lucien.

De repente, Yoko sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, y al volver la mirada se encontró con un hombre rubio vestido con ropajes negros y empuñando un tridente. Sin dejarla salir de su asombro el hombre habló en un tono de voz amenazador.

_Tia Noto Yoko, hija del supremo sacerdote Neo Geo Soto, tu me ayudaras a destruir este mundo-Al terminar de hablar, el hechicero con un gesto de su mano provocó que del suelo brotaran ramas que aprisionaron a Yoko, la cual de inmediato entró en pánico y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar un nombre.

-Lucieeeenn!-

Al escuchar el grito de Yoko, Lucien dirigió su mirada hacia donde provino la voz. Al mirar la escena el chico de inmediato se paralizó por el miedo y solo pudo salir de su boca un lamento ahogado que solo era el nombre de la mujer sometida.

-No te asustes tanto, esto solo tardará un segundo-Dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna el hombre.

A continuación comenzó a recitar un encantamiento:

-_Espíritus vagabundos del vació, acepten esta ofrenda de sangre y habrán el portal que me llevará al destino deseado, por el poder de _**KREATOR **_el gran demonio, yo lo exijo._

Y con un rápido movimiento de su tridente, rasgó la mano derecha de la victima, provocando que unas gotas de su sangre cayeran al piso haciendo la aparición de un portal de luz con resplandores rojos acompañado de un viento que succionaba todo lo que se encontraba cerca.

-Listo, el portal está abierto-

-Eh? No estoy muerta? Creí que habías dicho que necesitabas mi sangre?-Preguntó sorprendida Yoko.

-Claro que necesitaba de tu sangre, la sangre de una sacerdotisa virgen, con unas cuantas gotas era más que suficiente. Nunca dije que necesitara toda tu sangre para abrir el portal-

-Maldito! Me has dado un susto mortal, pero esto no se queda así, ven acá para que te golpee!-Exclamó la chica en un arranque de rabia.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, esta abertura solo estará abierta poco tiempo, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos será porque llegaré solo a destruir al mundo. Adiós-Y de un salto hacia el portal el hombre desapareció; y junto con él las ramas que aprisionaban a Yoko, la cual al verse libre solo tuvo una idea en la cabeza, hacerle pagar el mal rato a ese individuo.

-Espera no huyas cobarde!-Gritó enfurecida y dispuesta a entrar para perseguir a ese pillo-

-Espérame Yoko-Escuchó detrás de ella la voz de Lucien.

Al escuchar al muchacho volteó la cabeza para ver que este también había entrado al portal. No podía permitir que él se separara de su lado, debía protegerlo.

-Lucien, dame la mano- Con dificultad sus manos se entrelazaron pero al fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

-Yoko qué es esto? Tengo miedo- Decía con voz temblorosa el pequeño Lucien.

-No lo se, pero no temas, sabes que no importa donde estemos yo siempre te protegeré- Contestó la chica, quien al terminar de hablar con esfuerzo abrazó al chico y cerró los ojos esperando que nada malo les ocurriera.

Después de sentir los efectos trepidantes del viaje, Yoko sintió que estaba acostada en tierra firme, sobre una mullida cama de hojarascas y aun abrazando a Lucien. Abrió poco a poco los ojos esperando que lo ocurrido anteriormente solo hubiera sido un sueño, más en cuanto tuvo los ojos bien abiertos, la visión enfrente de ella le pareció aun más irreal que un sueño.

Frente a ella se encontraba una construcción extraña, algo que nunca antes había visto. Rodeado de árboles que por su estado indicaban el apogeo del otoño, había un edificio con una extraña campana al frente y lo que posiblemente era un altar. De pronto, una voz le hizo salir de su asombro.

-Disculpa necesitas ayuda?, si es así para eso estoy aquí-Dijo una voz femenina con amabilidad.

Al voltear la vista, Yoko se encontró con una mujer que al parecer tenía su misma edad. Cabello negro, largo y suelto, facciones finas, vestida con un extraño ropaje sosteniendo una escoba.

-¿Quién eres?-Exclamó de inmediato Yoko.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Rei Hino y soy la sacerdotisa que atiende el templo Hikawa-

-Templo Hikawa? Nunca escuché de tal lugar.

-Bueno tal vez sea porque de seguro tu no eres de por estos rumbos, pues por esa ropa rara que traes se ve que vienes de otro lugar. Y ese niño que tienes abrazado es tu hermano?-Pregunto Rei.

-Ah bueno…él es-empezó a contestar Yoko cuando otras voces femeninas a lo lejos la interrumpieron.

-Reeiii! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Con quién hablas?-

Al alzar un poco más la vista, la sacerdotisa de Metallicana observó a un grupo de chicas que se acercaban. Había dos rubias, una morena con el cabello corto y una castaña que por su altura y apariencia de seguro era la más fuerte de todas.

En ese instante, sintió que Lucien comenzaba a moverse entre sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO****.**

-Yoko! Estás bien?, En donde estamos?-Fueron las primeras palabras del muchacho al despertar y sentir los brazos de la chica alrededor de él.

-Cálmate Lucien, estoy bien pero en realidad no se donde estamos- respondió ella lo más calmada que pudo para que no se sintiera inquieto.

Mas al voltear su cabeza, el pequeño se sorprendió al encontrar a 5 chicas que miraban con curiosidad a él y a Yoko.

-Hola, buenos días!-Habló de inmediato una rubia con peinado de bombones en su cabeza-Vienen al templo para pedir un favor especial o por algún amuleto?-Preguntó esta vez.

-Lo siento pero la verdad es que no sabemos en qué lugar estamos, nosotros venimos del reino de Metallicana y quisiéramos saber que tan lejos nos encontramos-

-Metallicana?-Exclamaron todas las chicas.

-Nunca había escuchado de un lugar llamado así-Dijo la otra chica rubia de cabello suelto.

-Bueno si es que están extraviados lo mejor será ayudarles, pero creo que lo primero será presentarnos para crear un vínculo de confianza. Yo empezaré, como ya le dije antes mi nombre es Rei Hino y soy la sacerdotisa encargada del este templo. Y ellas son Serena Tsukino, Mina Aino, Amy Mizuno y Lita Kino-

-Muchos gusto! Saludaron al unísono haciendo una leve reverencia-

Ya poniéndose de pie y ayudando al chico, la joven les respondió:

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Tia Noto Yoko y también soy sacerdotisa. Y él es Lucien Renlen, somos casi como hermanos-

-Gusto en conocerlas-dijo Lucien terminando con una sonrisa que compartió con todas las jóvenes-

-Ayyy! Pero si es tan liiinndo este muchachito-

-Mina por favor compórtate con nuestras visitas-Le reclamó Lita-

-Aunque en verdad es lindo y muy tierno, me recuerda un poco a ese chico que me rompió…-

-Litaaa!-

-Esta bien ya no lo voy decir más, no se molesten

De pronto escucharon todas algo que los desconcertó, los cuervos amigos de Rei empezaron a graznar incontrolablemente y revoloteaban por encima de los recién llegados.

-Phobos y Deimos qué les pasa?-Exclamó Rei.

De pronto Lucien subió la vista para mirar a las aves, y en un breve instante en el que estos posaron sus oscuros ojos en el muchacho, huyeron hasta perderse en el cielo.

-Que raro, tal parece que algo los hubiera asustado-habló Amy.

-Bueno, dejémonos de ese detalle y continuemos, dicen venir de un lugar llamado Metallicana no? Pueden decirnos dónde queda?-Dijo Rei.

-Pues es que no se cómo explicarlo-Contestó Yoko.

-Es que todos los acontecimientos de hoy han sido tan raros y además Lucien y yo…Pero de pronto las palabras de Yoko fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una fuerte explosión que sorprendió a todos.

-Esa explosión parece que fue cerca-Dijo Lita.

-Yoko, tú y Lucien quédense dentro del templo para protegerse, nosotras iremos a ver si podemos ayudar por si alguien está herido-Ordenó enérgicamente Rei.

-Pero qué van a hacer ustedes?-Tal vez yo también pueda ayudar-Contestó Yoko.

-Será mejor que se queden, como ustedes no saben a que situación se podrían enfrentar en un lugar que no conocen-Les explicó Amy.

-Pero es que…

-No hay pero que valga, quédense. Vamos chicas-Volvió a ordenar Rei, y de inmediato partieron hacia donde se escuchó la explosión.

Al llegar lugar de los hechos, se sorprendieron tanto que su respiración se cortó, en medio de la calle había un enorme dragón negro que arrojaba bolas de fuego que al contacto con la superficie explotaban.

Junto a la bestia había un hombre rubio que tal parecía era su amo pues este gritaba ordenes de destrucción al animal, pero también gritaba frases que la gente que huía del lugar no comprendía.

-Vamos! Guardianas de este mundo, vengan a salvar a su hogar si pueden. No se supone que ustedes responden a cualquier amenaza a este su hogar? Vengan ya-

-Aquí estamos!-Se escuchó una voz.

Al voltear la vista, el hombre se encontró con un grupo de mujeres jóvenes, las cuales de inmediato identificó como aquellas que le había mostrado el hechizo de localización; y entre ellas estaba la lidereza del traje alado que era la dueña del objeto de su búsqueda.

-No se quien seas pero no te permitiré que amenaces a los inocentes que habitan este lugar, y sobretodo con usando una bestia tan horrible. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna-Se presentó de inmediato Serena.

- Y nosotras también lucharemos, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mercury, las Sailors Scout están aquí!-

-Bueno, ahora que ya las conozco personalmente, creo que también me presentaré. Mi nombre es Haldorff, gran hechicero oscuro de Metallicana y vengo por una joya poderosa que tienes en tu poder…Sailor Moon!

-Queeeeé? Tú también vienes de Metallicana?-Exclamó Sailor Mars.

-Q..quie…quieres mi cristal de plata?-Dijo sorprendida Sailor Moon.


End file.
